


Worst Kept Secret

by black_tea



Series: Garak and Bashir: Related Works [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian learns not to listen to Quark's drink recommendations, Kira begins to suspect that something is up, and Garak gets a very nice thank you from the station's resident doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpectedly Eventful Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about your loss of dignity there, Julian. I couldn't help myself. There's explicitness at the end of the chapter.

“Here, try this.”

“What is it?” Julian peered at the glass curiously. The pinkish liquid _looked_ innocent enough.

“It’s gre’okth.” Quark replied. “I found a few cases in the back yesterday. It’s sweet – you Humans like sweet drinks, right?”

“Sometimes.” He sniffed at the glass. It had a pleasing odor at least. He cautiously took a sip. “Actually, that’s pretty good. It’s not cloying.”

“See, I told you. Would I steer you wrong?” Quark asked innocently.

Julian snorted and set the glass back down with a clink. “Probably if there was money involved.”

“You wound me, Doctor.” The Ferengi protested as he moved away to see to another customer.

The gre’okth really didn’t taste or feel like there was much alcohol in it, so Julian chose to have a second. He had no interest in being any more the worse for wear than pleasantly buzzed. It wasn’t until he stood up that he realized his mistake as Quark’s suddenly swirled in a kaleidoscope of colors and sounds. Out of nowhere the floor reached up and violently smacked into him.

 * * *

“What is going on?” Odo demanded sounding mildly exasperated as he eyed the trio – Quark trying to look innocent, Julian lying on the floor laughing, and Garak crouched down beside him, sympathy and amusement playing across his face.

“He just can’t hold his liquor.” Quark replied with a shrug. “I just give people what they want. I can’t control what they do…or where they fall down.” He leaned over the edge of the bar to look down at Julian.

“What did you give him Quark?”

The Ferengi fidgeted slightly. “Gre’okth.”

Odo looked at the size of the glass then glared at the bartender. “Gre’okth? I’m sure you’re aware of what it’s properties are, but I doubt Doctor Bashir would have been. _How much_ did you give him?”

“Uh, well, you know how hard it is to get rid of this stuff, and it seemed like something a Human would like…”

“Julian,” Garak slid his hands under his arms and propped him partway up. “I think I’d best be getting you to bed. I’ll help you up – put your arms around my neck.”

Julian attempted this maneuver but missed. “No, that’s my waist. My neck is up here between my shoulders and my head.”

As much as he normally enjoyed being cuddled by the very pretty Human, he felt considerably less fondness for sitting on the floor of a bar being glared at by the chief security officer. It was becoming clear that if he didn’t get the good doctor up and moving soon, they would be sitting there until he either sobered up or the sun exploded. Which ever came first. He pulled the lanky young man into something resembling a sitting position and rearranged his arms.

“Can you manage, or do I need to lock Doctor Bashir up so he can’t cause any harm to himself?” Odo asked impatiently.

“We’ll manage just fine.” Garak assured him with a smile. Odo continued to look doubtful.

“Elim?”

“Yes, dear. Come on, time to leave the floor.” He hauled Julian to his feet where he wobbled dangerously for a moment before announcing:

“S’okay m’up.”

“I see that.” Odo replied rolling his eyes. “Try and stay that way, ok?”

“See no harm done.” Quark said hopefully as Garak managed to get his companion turned in the right direction.

The Cardassian just sighed. “Come on, what’s the Human saying ‘all journeys begin with a single step’? It’s time to step. One foot after the other now, and lets avoid the tables shall we.”

Wrangling Julian wouldn’t have been so bad, he wasn’t terribly heavy at least, except that he kept staggering to one side or the other at unexpected times as if drawn magnetically to either the wall or himself.

He had been concentrating so hard on keeping Julian both upright and moving in a mostly forward direction that he almost ran into Major Kira coming around a corner.  A look of dislike briefly crossed the Bajoran woman’s face, and she had seemingly been prepared to otherwise ignore Garak’s existence, but then stopped and did a double take. “What the—, what happened to Bashir?” she asked.

Garak managed to keep Julian from hitting the floor again by dint of smooshing him between his back and the wall. “It seems that some of Quark’s drink suggestions are best avoided. I fear doctor Bashir is a bit the worse for wear at the moment, and I thought it best to remove him from the bar before Odo decided he was making too much of a scene.”

Meanwhile Julian looped his arms around Garak’s waist and leaned his head against his shoulder in a way that dangerously suggested immanent loss of consciousness. “My dear, you cannot sleep _on_ me.” He jostled the young man back into wakefulness.

“Wha? Im ‘wake.” He responded with a jolt. “Kira! H’llo.” He managed a sort of half wave from behind the Cardassian.

Kira had been looking back and forth between the two men. Garak had no doubt that to her, the picture they made was a rather surreal one. “Hello, Julian.” She finally replied, and then unable to help herself, let loose a bark of laughter. “Sorry, it’s just…” she shook her head and turned to walk away. “You are definitely going to be regretting this in the morning, Julian.” She walked off, sounds of glee trailing behind her.

“See, we can sleep soundly tonight secure in the knowledge that we just made Major Kira’s day that much brighter. Come along.”

They managed to make it back to Garak’s quarters with no further mishaps.  “Sit.” he commanded once he had steered him to the bed. Julian was keener on either leaning forward against Garak or falling backwards. The Cardassian eyed him with amusement. “This would go much faster if you could pull yourself together enough to cooperate. You don’t really want to sleep in your clothes, do you?” he asked. Julian looked up at him with a rather befuddled expression.

Garak couldn’t help but smile. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Julian’s forehead and began the process of undressing. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue – even with the dreadful Starfleet uniforms. After all, the promise of pleasure was quite the motivator. However, in this case the doctor’s attempts to help only made things more awkward. Poor Julian, the whole sorry affair was more than a little humorous.

He finally got him undressed and in bed. He then paused a moment and gently brushed the dark hair back from Julian’s face. He marveled at how vulnerable and trusting the young man seemed. While he would be the first to warn against trusting anybody too much (himself included), at quiet moments like this, he had to admit that Julian’s trust was a relief to him.  He carefully rearranged the Human so he could sleep curled around Julian’s blessedly warm body, and crawled into bed beside him.

 * * *

Julian slowly opened his eyes and immediately regretted the decision as the dull ache in his head turned into a pounding. “Urgh.”

He felt the bed move and sensed Garak’s bulk leaning over him. “What was that? Good morning my dear.”

_At least he he’s keeping his voice down._ Julian thought, though all that he managed to force out was another “Urgh.”

Garak sat down next to him. “Hmm, not doing so well this morning, I take it?”

Julian mustered up his strength and said, “I feel like I’ve been trampled by an Algorian mammoth. He slowly uncurled his body, and propped himself up on his elbows. “No, make that two Algorian mammoths.”

“Not surprising considering the amount of gre’okth you consumed. The drink isn’t highly alcoholic, but it contains an herb that interacts with the alcohol making it quite potent. Some species, like your own, tend to be aversely affected by it.” Garak cheerfully explained. Julian glared at him and then fought his way to a sitting position. He winced at the movement.

“Here, I have just the thing to make you feel better.” Julian opened one eye and regarded his lover suspiciously as he offered him a mug of some sort of hot liquid.

“What is it?”

“Trust me, you’ll feel better in no time.” Garak insisted.

“I don’t know. My experience with strange drinks has not been a positive one.” He took the mug and stared down at the murky looking contents.

“My dear Julian, would I try to do you harm?” the Cardassian pointed out, still sounding amused. “Besides, I’d really rather not have you getting sick all over the place.”

Julian sighed, took a deep breath, and downed the contents of the mug. “Ugh! That has got to be one of the most awful!“ he gasped.

Garak took the mug back, satisfied. “Now go take a shower. By the time you’re done, you’ll feel like a new man.”

“If you say so.” he replied doubtfully and still making a face. “Awful, awful stuff…” he muttered as he hauled himself upright.

He sat down in the shower and let the water beat on him for a while. As he toweled himself off, he did have to admit that he no longer felt nauseous, and his headache had subsided enough that he could at least think straight again. 

“Ok, I admit defeat. You were right. I _do_ feel better.” He told Garak as he dressed.

“See, I told you it would help.”

“Uh, Elim?” Julian paused looking a bit apprehensive. “I don’t have much memory of last night besides all the colors that seemed to be spinning around and singing. I didn’t know colors could sing. I didn’t do anything… too stupid, did I?”

Garak’s lips quirked up in a smile. “No, besides impaired locomotion you were not an unpleasant drunk. It was just getting you up off the floor.” He patted his lover reassuringly on the shoulder.

 * * *

He had just finished with a patient when a loud, “Julian! How are you doing to day!” made him wince. Yes he felt better, but there were limits.

He looked up to find Kira grinning at him. “I’m all right.” he replied warily. “What can I do for you, Major?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing. I just wanted to see how you were feeling after your little adventure last night.”

“You know about that?” He sighed.

“Well, I got a look at the aftermath.”

“I had a bad reaction to a drink that Quark offered me. I’m much better now thanks to whatever it was that Garak gave me. It does seem to do wonders for a hangover, provided you can keep it down.” He made a face at the memory of the less than pleasant flavor.

Kira cocked her head and gave him a considering look. “What?” he asked.

The Bajoran opened her mouth then closed it again. “No, never mind. It’s nothing.” She continued to study him for a few minutes more before her face relaxed back into a friendly expression.

Julian just looked at her not sure if he had dodged some kind of mysterious bullet or not. “Al-right.” He replied.

“Good to know you’re feeling better. I’ll see you later – and you should know better than to trust a Ferengi.” She called back over her shoulder as she left.

“I’ll remember that.” Julian muttered to himself as he went back to work.

 * * *

 Julian showed up at Garak’s quarters the next evening looking abashed. “I realized I never thanked you for putting up with me the other night. I know from experience that dealing with drunk people isn’t particularly fun. I owe you for that.”

“That’s all right my dear, it happens to the best of us, and I rather like the idea of you owing me a favor.” He pulled Julian closer so he could caress his well-shaped hindquarters.

“And it’s always good to pay one’s bills in a timely fashion.” Julian added as he ran a finger along Garak’s jaw and down his neck. Their faces were very close together now. Julian smiled before kissing him deeply on the mouth. He broke away, and with his lips close to Garak’s ear said “Now seems like a good time, and I am going to take _very_ good care of you.”

“Oh, I have no doubt of that.” Garak replied, the closeness of Julian’s lovely body, the warm breath against his ear, and the pinch of teeth against his neck sent shivers running through him.

Long clever fingers undid Garak’s clothing, though Julian removed each piece slowly, taking the time to kiss and caress each new bit of bare skin and scales he uncovered. “Bed now.” he finally demanded with an adorable little growl that sent a flash of heat straight to Garak’s groin.

“I think that sounds like a _very_ good idea.” he agreed, giving Julian’s hips a squeeze. “Lead the way, my dear doctor.”

Julian gently pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He then began to strip exposing light brown skin just begging to be touched. Garak’s manhood enthusiastically responded to what was quite the beautiful display, and he couldn’t help but begin to stroke himself in response. Julian now naked watched him for a few moments in fascination before Garak found himself being pushed down. He moved him self about to give his lover room, and he quickly found Julian lying on top of him, his legs to either side of the Cardassian’s, and his arms propping him up enough to keep his full weight off.

Julian covered Garak’s mouth with his own in a hard kiss. He found it quite pleasant to be pinned beneath Julian’s weight, and he ran his finger tips lightly down the man’s spine from the nape of his neck to the cleft of his buttocks and delighted in feeling him quiver, his cock hard against Garak’s belly.

Julian moved his attentions to Garak’s throat, kissing and sucking hard enough to leave bruises while he went exploring with one hand. Aching with need, he pushed his lower body up against Julian, the pressure offering some relief.

The Human sat up straddling him, and the air seemed suddenly cool against Garak’s exposed skin after the heat of Julian’s body. The young man looked down at him for a long moment with a soft affectionate expression before leaning over to grab the little bottle of oil by the bedside. Garak reached up and placed a balancing hand against his hip and admired the stretch and shift of Julian’s lean muscles.

“You are a beautiful beautiful boy.” he breathed, tracing the cup of Julian’s navel with a finger.

“I’m glad you approve.” he bent down to bite at Garak’s shoulder ridge. He groaned and arched helplessly.

Julian slicked the Cardassian’s swollen cock, the warm tingling sensation from the oil making him writhe underneath the younger man. Julian then readied himself, a sight that Garak couldn’t help but enjoy. But the feel of Julian tight and hot around him drove every thought from his mind. And oh, how he loved to watch his lover grind against him, his expression exquisite as his hand worked his own excited sex. Garak rocked his hips in time with Julian’s movement and gripped the sheets, half pulling them off the top of the bed.

“Oh you…feel…good.” Julian whimpered. “I…don’t…think…” he gasped as climax took him. The feel of his lover tightening around him was almost enough to tip Garak over the edge. As it was he could only manage to last for a few more hard thrusts.

Julian collapsed on top of him, his face buried against the Cardassian’s neck, and heart pounding against his chest. Garak caught his breath and pulled the blanket up over both of them (the bottom sheet was a lost cause at that point). He could feel Julian’s breathing and heart rate return to normal, and the human’s lips against his neck, this time gentle and affectionate.

“Well, my dear. Perhaps I need to get you intoxicated more often if this is the outcome.” He smiled into Julian’s hair. “Or maybe I just need you to owe me favors.”

“Oh please, how could I say no to you?” Julian replied as he positioned himself more comfortably against the older man’s body. He yawned sleepily.

“Of course you can’t.” Came the placid reply. “Now go to sleep my lovely one. We can’t have you dragging yourself into work half asleep two mornings in a row.” _Though at least this sort of activity won’t give you a hangover._ He chuckled to himself before joining the Human in slumber.


	2. Matters of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finds that his secret isn't turning out to be quite so secret after all, Garak is largely unperturbed, and Kira comes to a decision.

“I just thought you should know that several people have complained of small items going missing at Quark’s.” Kira said as she stepped into the security chief’s office.

Odo looked up from studying a report. “I’ll look into it. If it isn’t one thing it’s another, and it all seems to be centered around the same place. Surprise surprise.” he replied dryly. He started to go back to the reports, but then noticed Kira hadn’t moved. “Anything else, Major?”

“Just…have you noticed anything strange about Julian lately?” she asked.

“No, not that I can think of unless you mean that episode in the bar. But in my experience, humanoids are frequently drinking to excess and making spectacles of themselves. Granted Quark shouldn’t have given him the stuff in the first place.”

“It’s just, I ran into Julian and Garak and… do you think that’s wise? That Cardassian is hardly trustworthy, and Bashir was falling down drunk.” she asked him, her face bothered. “I laughed it off at the time, but now I wonder if I shouldn’t have.”

“Oh I don’t know. As far as I can tell Doctor Bashir is fine, and the station is as fine as it ever is. They seem to be friends, and I believe that is one of the things friends do for each other.” Since Kira seemed dissatisfied with those remarks, he added, “But I will keep an eye on them if it makes you feel better.”

She smiled at that. “Thank you Odo.”

 * * *

Julian pushed through the throng at the bar keeping his eyes peeled for Miles. A few minutes search made it clear that his friend was elsewhere and not available for a game of darts. He did however, catch site of Odo sitting at the end keeping a watchful eye on Quark.

Julian plopped down on the stool next to him. “Hello, Odo.”

The security chief looked him up and down. “You look much better than the last time I saw you.” He glanced back over in the direction of a small knot of people that had just entered. “Keep an eye on your belongings. There have been some complaints of a possible pickpocket. But then again, it’s just as possible that some items were mislaid and Quark ‘forgot’ to turn them in.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Julian couldn’t help a faint smile. “You wouldn’t really have arrested me the other night, would you?” he asked, twisting sideways to face the shape shifter.

Odo regarded him for a moment. “Well I couldn’t very well just leave you there, could I?”

The Human shrugged. “I see your point. Sorry about that.”

“I think it’s safe to lay most of the blame on Quark for that one, though I don’t understand why you humanoids enjoy consuming substances that leave you incapacitated.”

“Well, it can be a release – a way to unwind, but I wasn’t trying to get drunk.” he pointed out. “I had to be up early the next morning.”

Odo leaned forward in his seat then paused as he considered how to proceed. “Kira was asking about you. She seemed… _concerned_ that your wellbeing had been left in Garak’s hands. She doesn’t believe him trustworthy.”

_That explains the strange vibe I got from her._ Julian thought. “And what do you believe? Worried about my safety?”

He shrugged. “Considering Major Kira’s past experiences, her attitude is understandable. However, I was more concerned that you would pass out in an inconvenient place or fall down and hurt yourself.” He gave Julian a sidelong look. “Besides, you’re clearly fine, and I can hardly arrest Garak for biting you on the neck.”

Julian quickly pulled up his collar and flushed. “I – don’t--” he stammered, caught completely off guard.

Odo rolled his eyes. “Please, doctor. I’m completely aware of what’s going on, though I thought it best not to say anything to Kira. I don’t know how big a secret you think this is, but she _will_ figure it out eventually. Just a friendly warning.”

“It’s not exactly a big secret, but I was hoping to be somewhat discreet. Avoid awkwardness.” he sighed his hand still unconsciously clamped over the newest crop of love bites Garak had given him.

“Good luck with that.” Odo shook his head. “If you aren’t careful, Quark will start taking bets.”

“Lovely.” Julian grumbled at the thought. With a group of people living and working closely together there were certain inevitabilities, gossip being one of them. However, a distinct difference existed between gossip and people betting money on his love life.

 * * *

“It seems that Kira is getting suspicious, and Odo knows that we haven’t just been discussing literature.” Julian told Garak later that evening. The shop was closed, but the Cardassian had alterations to finish before the next morning forcing him to work late. He sat at a sewing machine, listening to the young Human while hemming a pair of trousers.

“Odo was always quite perceptive.” Garak replied, pausing to inspect a seam.

“I think it might have something to do with this.” Julian came to stand in front of him and pulled down his collar. He regarded the older man with mock sternness. He felt that a heads up was in order should his lover suddenly find himself faced with an incensed Kira, but he couldn’t help teasing him a little. Getting the upper hand with Garak rarely happened.

Garak carefully folded the finished garment and stood up. He reached out to gently rub the bruised spot that sat just at the edge of Julian’s shirt collar. “Would you prefer it if I left your neck alone?” he asked mildly.

Julian automatically leaned into his touch. “No, it feels good.” he said, knowing it was pointless to say otherwise since his body would simply betray him. He had no doubt that Garak was cataloging every minute reaction and that he, Julian, had just lost.

Garak smiled and made a little huff of amusement. “That’s what I thought considering all the lovely noises you were making at the time.”

The Cardassian leaned forward and Julian felt soft lips press against his throat. He half closed his eyes, and then felt them against his own along with just a taste of tongue and the gentle prickle of teeth against his lower lip. His hands went to Garak’s back in hopes of worming their way under his clothing anxious to stroke and pet, however, the other man’s thick garments thwarted his efforts.

After a moment, Garak slowly pulled away. “As much as I enjoy playing with you, my dear, I _do_ have a lot of work to get done in very little time. While my personal reputation may not be worth much on this station, my reputation as a tailor is another matter entirely. It would not do to miss a deadline.” he explained with an air of satisfaction at getting Julian hot and bothered.

Julian briefly considered pushing the issue, but he knew that he would only be left more in need and no closer to getting what he wanted. And truth be told, he didn’t want to be responsible for Garak being unable to complete his orders on time. Besides, Julian had reading to catch up on. Several interesting and potentially important research papers had been published recently. Instead of going back to his quarters to read, Julian carefully moved a stack of pattern pieces off a chair, pulled out his PADD, and made himself comfortable.

The two men enjoyed a relaxed and companionable silence, each doing their own work but still very much together. Julian knew how difficult living on the station could be to the Cardassian and was glad to be able to lessen his feeling of isolation.

 * * *

Kira almost managed to forget about Julian and his disconcerting choice in friends. _Almost._ And she may have succeeded in letting work and her own personal concerns wipe away any suspicions she may have had, if she hadn’t spotted the two of them at the replimat several days after her conversation with Odo. It appeared that the odd pair had opted for dinner together instead of their usual lunch.

“You really should give the holosuites a chance.” Jadzia said over a fork full of her dinner. “I know you think it’s silly, but you never know until you try.”

“It’s not that it’s silly,” she began in response, trying hard not to watch the two men several tables away, “it’s just, just…” her voice trailed off.

Jadzia turned to follow Kira’s gaze. “Oh, now that’s an interesting pair.” she commented before she could stop herself.

“What do you mean?” she asked a bit too sharply as Jadzia adjusted her position so she wasn’t obviously staring.

The Trill made a slightly guilty face before she could smooth her expression into something more innocent. “It’s just fascinating how the people that seem the most unlikely end up…friends.” she said after a pause that was just a little too long.

Kira leaned in and regarded her suspiciously. “That wasn’t what you were really going to say, was it? What’s going on with Julian and the Cardassian?”

Jadzia seemed to consider the question for a few moments as if weighing the pros and cons of what she was about to say. “Maybe you should try asking Julian.” she finally suggested. “He knows his business better than anyone else, and I don’t feel right gossiping about him.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” Kira gently pushed, her curiosity thoroughly piqued. “I’m just concerned for a friend, that’s all.”

Jadzia toyed with her fork. “Well, I thought it was fairly obvious.” She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “I don’t think they’ve just been arguing about books together.” she smirked. Kira looked at Jadzia with a baffled expression.

“Don’t tell me I have to explain the facts of life to you.” Her friend laughed mischievously.

The Bajoran’s look of confusion changed to realization and then ran through shock, horror, anger and then disgust when an unbidden mental image popped into her head. “What! No, that _can’t_ be right.” she exclaimed, though managing to keep her voice barely above a whisper. “Julian’s smarter than that.” She shook her head in an attempt to shake loose the unfortunate picture that had gotten lodged there.

“I don’t think smarts have anything to do with it.” Jadzia laughed before becoming serious again. “Look, I could be wrong, so maybe it’s best not to say anything about it.”

Kira studied her friend’s face. “But you don’t think you’re wrong.” She glanced at Julian and Garak who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. “By the Prophets, they’re flirting with each other. Please tell me they are not flirting with each other.” she half begged Jadzia, her heart sinking. She had been aware that they regularly shared meals together, and hadn’t thought _too_ much of it, but now that the idea of a more intimate relationship was planted in her head, she found herself unable to not see it.

Jadzia just shrugged and looked at her in a way that confirmed Kira’s worst suspicions. “Anyway, it’s their business, and Julian seems happy.” She started to turn her attention back to her food, but Kira’s sudden silence was very telling. She sighed. “I know that you probably aren’t comfortable with the idea, but it’s Julian’s choice. He can be awkward sometimes, but he isn’t stupid, and they’ve been friends for several years now. That’s how a lot of relationships start.”

“Look, don’t worry about it. I’m sure they’re fine, and your food is going to get cold.”

 * * *

Julian studied the results of the tissue analysis carefully. The last medic had left the infirmary a half hour before and silence reigned. That’s how he heard the door open, though he didn’t immediately look up. It wasn’t until he sensed the person standing right in front of him that he tore his gaze away from the computer. Major Kira stood with arms folded across her chest, jaw tight, and an overall sense of perturbation enveloping her.

“Oh, hello Kira.” Julian greeted her, trying to keep the wariness from his voice. “Can I help you with anything?”

She seemed at a loss as how to start, and then with a determined look on her face, “Please tell me you aren’t. That you’re smarter than that.”

Julian tried to ignore the sudden sense of impending doom and replied, “It would help if I knew what it is I’m not supposed to be doing.” Of course he could think of only one thing that could’ve caused such a reaction from Kira. But just on the very slight offhand chance she was referring to something else, he thought it best not to admit to anything straight away.

“You and that that… _Cardassian_.” She practically spat the last word.

“Oh? And what Cardassian would that be and what are we supposedly up to that isn’t meeting with your approval?” He knew he was playing with fire, but if she was going to barge into his place of work to berate him (though to her credit she had waited till they were alone), he wasn’t going to make things easy on her.

“Julian!” the angry Bajoran exclaimed. “The only one still living on this station.”

“Oh. I see. You don’t like whom I choose to discuss literature and philosophy with.” he said mildly, unable to resist.

“Is that really _all_ you’re doing together?” she demanded. “It sure didn’t look like it from where I was sitting. I can’t believe I’m even having this conversation with you.”

He sighed and held up a placating hand. There was no point in provoking her further, and if their not so secret secret was out, then so be it. It would only make matters worse later to lie now. “I will be happy to tell you all about my personal life if we can dispense with the yelling and accusations. I’ll buy you a drink, and we can discuss this calmly and rationally.”

Kira took a deep breath. “I don’t need a drink, and I _am_ being rational…but I will try not to yell.”

“But no promises I take it?” Julian replied with a good-natured smile.

“Julian, do not push me.” she warned. The sudden hard edge to her voice immediately put Julian on the defensive. He had expected her disapproval, but that didn’t make it easy to take.

“Ok fine, but a little respect would be nice. Just because I feel affection for someone of a species you don’t like doesn’t give you the right to take your anger out on me.” he said firmly. He had no desire to fight with her, but he had no desire to be trod on either.

However, his little speech earned him nothing more than a look of astonishment. “Do you have any idea what you’re saying? Any idea of what I had to live with, what we all had to live with? And you’re actually willing to…with him!”

“Yes I do, but there’s no abuse of power going on here, and Garak has never done anything to me that I didn’t want, er, done.” he pointed out then wondered, by the look on Kira’s face, if he hadn’t gotten a little too personal with that last comment. _Julian, when you find yourself in a hole, quit digging and put the shovel down._ He told himself. “Um, look, I know you aren’t comfortable with this, and I really am willing to talk to you about it, but not like this. When you calm down we can go have that drink. I really should get back to work now.”

“Fine.” She glared at him. “But this isn’t over.”

Julian let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He knew Kira was an intelligent rational woman who had his best interests and those of the station as a whole at heart, and given time would behave like one. At the moment her reasoning was just a bit frayed around the edges.

“Julian, I am so sorry.” A familiar and much friendlier voice came from the doorway. “I tried to head her off, but it looks like I was too late.” Jadzia apologized. “I’m afraid this is my fault.”

“Your fault? How could it be your fault? I never said anything to you, and I doubt Garak did.” he replied, puzzled.

“Well, you didn’t have to.” She patted him on the shoulder. “I could tell just by watching the two of you, and I sort of said something to Kira without thinking.” She winced. “So how bad was it? I only caught her storming out.”

“Well,” Julian began, “loud, awkward and a little surreal. You don’t need to apologize – Odo already warned me she was getting suspicious, and it’s not like I was going out of my way to hide anything. She’ll calm down and we’ll try this again.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Jadzia assured him with a smile. “Maybe I can help undo some of the damage.”

 * * *

“She was quite upset.” Julian said between hot hungry kisses. He pulled off his jacket and turtleneck longing to feel Garak’s touch on his bare skin. “She seems to think that I’m too innocent and you are somehow going to do me harm.” He was seated straddling the other man’s lap.

Garak ran his fingertips appreciatively over Julian’s chest, ribs and belly. “That _is_ rather amusing considering that you are certainly _not_ innocent.” He ran his tongue over the young man’s nipple causing him to draw in a shaky breath and tighten his legs around Garak’s waist. “A little naïve at times perhaps,” this earned him a sharp reproachful nip that felt utterly delightful, “but not about these matters. As I recall you were quite eager to get me out of my clothes.”

“Your scales are fascinating.” he admitted, kneading the ridges on the Cardassian’s neck and shoulders, eliciting a soft moan. “It’s one thing to read a medical text, quite another to actually get my hands on you.”

“Yes, my dear, I feel quite the same way.” he replied in a rather uneven voice. “You are so very soft.” He forcefully grabbed Julian’s wrists and tried to pin them behind his back. “Almost fragile.” This led to an inevitably short-lived wrestling match. It took Garak no time at all to successfully pin the lanky Human to the bed.

Though Julian was in decent physical shape, the Cardassian had greater weight on his side and a more powerful build. This made him all the more fun to tussle with as far as Julian was concerned. Garak so often wore the guise of ‘simple unassuming tailor’ that it thrilled him to feel just how strong and physically capable he actually was. And of course, Julian trusted his lover to not actually hurt him. Whatever he had done in the past, and whatever he was capable of now, Julian knew with certainty that he had no intention of doing him any harm.

Garak had him pinned with one hand while using the other to strip him from the waist down. “There you are, my beautiful boy.” he murmured, fondling Julian between the legs causing him to whimper and moan. He flipped Julian over as if he weighed nothing and spread his legs. A few moments pause and then the feeling of Garak’s slicked fingers inside him. He pushed his hips up into his lover’s touch, wanting to be filled with him.

“Greedy aren’t you?” Garak said with soft laugh. Julian could positively hear the smirk in his voice.

“Can’t help it…feels good…” he gasped. “Want more.”

Julian felt warm breath against his neck as Garak leaned over him. “Of course you do, dear lovely boy. And it just so happens I am in the mood to give you what you want.” The mattress shifted as the Cardassian straightened back up, and Julian felt the loss of his fingers like an ache. Garak took hold of his hips and shifted him up into a more agreeable position, and when he buried himself inside him, Julian gasped. His world narrowed to the strong hands on his hips, the feel of Garak filling him, setting nerve endings alight with pleasure, the glorious heat building and pooling within him.

He panted and moaned into the pillow, and when Garak’s hand grasped his aching hard cock, he lost the ability to think at all.

Later he lay drowsily cradled against the Cardassian’s body, a mix of smooth scales and soft skin pressed against his back. Garak occasionally ran his hand over Julian’s arm or ribs, and pressed his lips to a warm tan shoulder. Julian snuggled himself more tightly against him and decided his colleagues could berate him all they wanted. This was completely worth it.

 * * *

Kira sat alone in her quarters deep in thought. Had she been too hard on Julian earlier? The idea of her friend and colleague intimately involved with a Cardassian ex-spy disturbed her in the extreme, but did that justify her reaction, or was she projecting too many of her own experiences onto the situation? She didn’t know for sure, but if Garak had actually been just a ‘simple tailor,’ the whole thing would’ve been easier to take. True, she simply did not see the attraction, but she could bring herself to believe that the relationship could be a meaningful one. But a one time member of the Obsidian Order? She shook her head. _Oh Julian, Julian, Julian. What have you gotten yourself into now._

“You don’t have to put all your trust Garak.” Jadzia had said earlier. “You just have to trust that Julian knows what he’s doing.”

It didn’t seem like bad advice, but do you trust the person sleeping with an ex-spy’s judgment on said ex-spy, or assume that because the person _is_ sleeping with an ex-spy that his judgment is fundamentally unsound. Kira sighed, feeling a headache coming on.  Torn between wanting to protect a friendship and working relationship and her responsibility to the station she made a decision she prayed was the right one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time trying to figure out just how far Kira would go when she found out what Julian had been up to (more on that later of course). Hopefully everything will work ok in that department.


	3. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head, there is much consternation, and Julian finds a way to shut his friends up.

Kira tried her best to pay attention during the briefing, but she couldn’t shake her preoccupation. A good night’s sleep did not make her feel any better about the task at hand, and at this point, she only wanted to get the unpleasantness over with. Then she could deal with the consequences. Jadzia kept looking over at her, but Kira avoided eye contact. She already knew what the Trill would say and choose to do--or in this case, not to do.

“Commander, can I speak to you in private?” she asked Sisko at the first opportunity, unable to shake the feeling that she was about to betray a friend.

“Of course, we’ll go to my office.” His tone, cheerful and warm, the exact opposite of how the Bajoran felt.

He seated himself behind the desk and studied her for a moment. “What’s troubling you?” he asked.

She sighed. “To be honest, I don’t even known whether or not I should be coming to you with this. I will be the first to admit that I could be overreacting, but I still think it best if you knew what was going on.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t known what Starfleet’s policies are about officers and relationships…” She paused then, trying to figure out how to delicately say what needed to be said. Unfortunately, delicacy was not her strong point.

Luckily, Benjamin quickly caught her meaning. “Are you suggesting that someone is behaving inappropriately.” he asked in honest surprise.

Kira realized that at this point she had no choice but to let Julian’s secret, _how much of a secret was it even?_ out into the open. She just hoped she wasn’t about to cause more trouble than what she intended to head off. “It’s about Julian, sir… and the station’s resident Cardassian tailor.” There. She had said it, and there was no going back.

Sisko sat in silence for several long moments as the Major’s words sank in. “Just a minute, are you trying to tell me that Doctor Bashir is involved in an intimate relationship with _Garak_?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m telling you. It caught me by surprise as well.”

“Are you sure?” Sisko asked as he clearly wrestled with disbelief. “That seems unlikely to say the least.”

Kira nodded. “He admitted it when I brought it up yesterday. Considering Garak’s history, or what we know of it, I thought there might be some legitimate concerns. I hope I haven’t overstepped.”

“No that’s ok, Major. Under the circumstances, it’s probably better that I know. I’ll have to think about what to do.”

  
* * *

“Julian, a word please.” Sisko said as the young man looked up from entering notes into a PADD.

“Oh, Commander, I believe I know the source of the infection that was causing the skin complaints. It seems to have traveled here aboard a freighter from--”

“I’m not here to discuss communicable diseases. Why don’t you have a seat. You’re alone here now?”

“Yes.” Julian began then stopped, seized by a strong premonition for the reason behind Commander Sisko’s visit to the infirmary. He immediately felt his shoulders and jaw tense as he carefully took a seat in a convenient chair. “Major Kira.” he said softly, his stomach trying its hardest to tie itself into a knot.

“Yes, the Major did come to me with some information that I found surprising and more than a little worrying.” The Commander’s firm voice confirmed Julian’s worst fears. “I don’t like to get involved in the personal lives of my staff, but if there’s anyway such a relationship could threaten the running of this station or our mission here, it becomes my business.”

“Commander, with all due respect, we haven’t done anything that could possibly harm the workings of Deep Space 9.” Julian readily pointed out.

“There is the very real potential for serious conflict of interest with you and Garak. As charming as he may be, he also spied for a people we are not on good terms with, used to be a member of an organization known for it’s brutal tactics, and he has consistently lied about his personal history.” Sisko told him sternly. “Quite frankly I’m surprised that you would put yourself at risk like this.”

“But there has been no conflict of interest, and we’ve known each other for years before becoming more involved. If there wasn’t a problem before, why assume there would be one now?” Julian replied, trying hard to keep his voice even.

“Because romantic relationships are different – that level of intimacy changes things. I shouldn’t have to tell you that.” His voice had become sharper.

“But sir, it’s not like I’ve become a completely different person. You trusted me before, and you are just going to have to trust that whatever happens I will do the right thing by you, this station, and the Federation.” He hoped he wasn’t getting himself into real trouble, but defending his choice of partners had become tiring. He wasn’t sure what Kira and Sisko expected of him – to just end things with Elim? That was not going to happen as far as he was concerned. “I should also point out that I know Garak better than you or Kira. And how many people living and working on this station have pasts? Not to mention that Odo hasn’t locked him up for anything, and Garak has been helpful on more than one occasion.”

Sisko studied him in silence, and Julian resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze. He finally spoke, his face softening. “I know you don’t appreciate me coming down on you like this, but I’m worried about you. You’re a good doctor, and I don’t want to see you hurt a successful career because you got involved with the wrong person.” He thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Your performance has not suffered nor has Garak broken any laws on this station that I am aware of. For that reason, I am going to let this go…for now. But if I hear of any improper behavior on the part of you or Garak, you _will_ be held responsible.”

Julian took a deep breath in an attempt to release the tension that had been building since Sisko had asked him to sit. “I know, sir.” Words hovered on the tip of his tongue aching to be said, but he knew when to back down. Speaking in anger and frustration wouldn’t help his cause.

Sisko nodded and stood. Julian also pulled himself to his feet. “Ok, as long as you understand. I’ve kept you from your work long enough.”

As soon as he was out the door Julian leaned on a nearby table with both hands as he found himself shaking from pent up emotion.

“Are you all right, Doctor?” a nurse asked as she returned from her lunch break.

He nodded and forced a smile onto his face. “Yes, just a bit tired today that’s all.”

 * * *

Julian left the infirmary and trudged down the promenade tired, headachy, and frustrated beyond belief. All he wanted to do was curl up with his face buried in Garak’s broad chest and forget that the day had happened at all. However, Garak was stuck working late again, and Julian knew he wasn’t good company tonight and would only be a distraction. He felt a hand on his arm and stopped to find Kira looking up at him.

“Ah, Major Kira.” he said in greeting, trying hard to keep his voice steady, but failing.

“Julian, I understand if you’re upset with me. You have every right to be – I’m sorry.” she apologized. “If you want, we can have that drink now. I’ll buy.” She gave him a small hopeful smile.

Julian hesitated a moment. His first inclination was to put her off till some later date when he was feeling calmer. However, if this was a genuine peace offering, then it would be better to take it. He had to work with her after all. He finally nodded. “Sure, why not.” He knew he sounded less than enthused, but that didn’t seem to bother a relieved looking Kira.

A short time later they snagged a table near the bar, the Major continuing to look awkward and apologetic, and Julian depressed. “I’m a little hurt that you wouldn’t just talk to me about it. I offered twice.” He finally voiced what had been bothering him the most.

Kira looked down at the table for a minute before replying. “I didn’t really trust myself to. I didn’t know if I was overreacting because of who Garak is or if I was right to see a potential problem. Sisko has a cooler head than I do.”

Julian nodded. “I understand. I do. But did you ever consider the fact that I know Garak better than anyone on this station? Perhaps I might’ve been able to put your mind at least somewhat at ease?”

“Look,” he began with more animation. “I know about his past – well, maybe not the details, but it doesn’t take a particularly intelligent person to figure out the sort of things he’s done. _But he isn’t a member of the Obsidian Order now._ And people are complicated. They aren’t just one thing. The one time Cardassian spy happens to be very intelligent, an excellent conversationalist, and I enjoy arguing with him about literature and philosophy. That’s how this whole thing started, you know. It’s nice to be intellectually challenged. We enjoy each other’s company, make each other feel good.”

“But can’t you see it from my perspective at least a little?” Kira asked. “That he could use his relationship with you, a Starfleet officer, for his own ends?”

“Well, we have already spent years conversing with each other, and it’s not like I’m going to scream out confidential information in a moment of passion.” He grinned. Now that they were speaking to each other like two normal people, he felt his mood starting to improve.

“I should hope not, or I’m going to be very worried about you.” Miles declared, overhearing only the last part Bashir had just said. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No, not at all, have a seat.” Julian pushed a chair out towards Miles with his foot. Somewhere along the way Miles had become the closest friend he had on the station, and having everybody else know but him didn’t seem right, even though things were about to get even more uncomfortable.

“Everybody’s been acting strange today – you, Kira, Sisko even Dax.” He said as he made himself comfortable.

“Oh it’s just been one of those days. But I think the worst has passed…hasn’t it?” he asked Kira who after a pause nodded.

“I said my piece, and I’ll leave you alone about it now…but if things really go wrong, well, I told you so.” She couldn’t help but add.

Julian shrugged. He fully understood that it would take more than a few days for Kira to feel at all comfortable with the idea of Julian being involved with Garak, and until she did, he could accept being left alone.

Miles took a sip of synthale. “What’s going to go wrong?” he asked curiously.

“Um, well,” Julian began. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

His friend snorted. “I _know_ that. You’ve had the look of somebody whose been getting, well you know, on a regular basis.”

Kira winced outwardly, Julian inwardly. “I don’t think you do know, not really.” Kira said. “Would you like me to leave the two of you alone?” she asked.

“No, that’s ok, feel free to stay.” Julian replied, not really wanting her to leave. She might not be exactly supportive, but since they had already been through everything and come out the other side on speaking terms he felt better having her there. The Bajoran vacillated for a moment, before leaning back in her chair with the air of someone who wasn’t going anywhere for a while.

Miles looked back and forth between them somewhat mystified. “What the hell is going on, Julian? She can’t be that bad, can she?”

“Not a she.” Julian corrected. “A he.”

Miles just looked at him for a moment. “Nah, you’re pulling my leg.”

“No I’m really not, I swear.” he replied as Kira mouthed ‘he’s not.’

“Sorry Julian, you aren’t going to get me that easily. I know you like women.” He told his friend with a laugh.

“I do like women, but I also like men. It’s just that around here there have tended to be more women than men that I’m attracted to.” He felt on slightly firmer ground here. There was nothing earth shattering about this admission.

Miles studied him closely before deciding Julian was being serious. “Ok, I really didn’t see that one coming, but ok. I guess whatever makes you happy.” He shrugged still looking a little bewildered. “But why would that have everyone all out of sorts? I can’t see anybody around here caring about something like…that.” He looked like he was considering asking Julian if he was being serious one more time just to make sure.

“That’s not exactly the issue.” he said, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Your friend here has dubious taste in men.” Kira helpfully supplied when Julian seemed unwilling to elaborate further. Miles just continued to stare at his two friends, clearly running through a list of possible suspects and coming up blank.

“It’s Garak, ok, Garak.” Julian finally declared in an attempt to put their increasingly confused conversation out of its misery. “You know, the only Cardassian living on the station, is a tailor--”

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Miles held up his hands. “I know who Garak is.” He gave Julian a hard look before bursting into laughter. “Ok, that was a good one, you really had me going there for a minute.”

“Can I get you three anything else to drink?” Quark asked as he suddenly appeared next to Julian.

“Like you would actually sleep with that cardy--”

A thoroughly exasperated Julian turned to Quark. “How about some more awkward with a side of _awkward_.” he shot a dark look at his friend.

Quark looked back and forth between the three of them. “I don’t think we serve that here, but it looks like you need something stronger than synthale.” He turned and hurried off to procure the put upon doctor some liquid reinforcement.

Between Kira’s ‘shushing’ and Julian’s expression, Miles had fallen silent and a look of disbelief spread across his face. “You aren’t joking, are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Julian replied

“You really are? With _him_?” he demanded.

“Yes, I am.” Julian breathed a sigh of relief as Quark reappeared. He didn’t care what it was, he just knew he couldn’t take much more of this fully sober.

Apparently Miles felt the same way. “I’ll have a whiskey. I think I need it now.” Having regained possession of coherent speech, he turned to the young man who was staring down into his glass as if it might save him.

“Have you gone _insane_?” Miles finally blurted out. “Do you even know what kind of person he is? And he’s Cardassian, Julian. A _Cardassian_.”

Julian rolled his eyes. “As if I hadn’t noticed. Thank you Miles, I had been wondering about that.”

“I told him the same thing.” Kira broke in. “But, it’s not my decision, it’s Julian’s. And as he did point out earlier, he knows Garak better than we do.” By the look on her face, she didn’t really believe her own words, but she was trying to be fair for which Julian was eternally grateful.

“But he’s _Cardassian_.”

“Yes, yes, the gray skin and scales were kind of a tip off. It’s rather hard to miss since I do see him naked on a regular basis.” he added, feeling some satisfaction from watching Miles squirm.

“ _Julian!_ ” he exclaimed in horror.

“Well, if I have to be uncomfortable, you can be uncomfortable with me.” Julian replied evenly.

Quark set a glass of amber liquid in front of Miles. “You know, I never judge. As long as a customer pays their bill, that’s all that matters.” He gave Julian a pat on the shoulder before moving off again.

Miles took a sip and sat in silence for a few minutes deep in thought. He then looked up at his friend. “How does that even _work_?” he asked.

“How does _what_ work, Miles?” Julian replied while Kira hid her face in her hands.

“Well, you know.” He gestured vaguely.

“For goodness sake, they’re a humanoid species. How do you think!”

“There are some things I really don’t need to know about your life.” Kira interjected.

Julian figured she was regretting her decision to stay. _Oh well. It’s only fair considering she turned me in to Sisko._

Miles thought for a few more moments, before making a face. “Ugh, Julian! Did you suffer damage to your head recently?”

“No, I haven’t. And do you know what? Aside from having to spend the day defending my choice of partners to the people I work with, I feel great. I get to have lots of sex, and it’s _fantastic_ \--”

“No, Julian, stop. _Please_. We really don’t want to know.” Miles and Kira both rushed to head him off.

Miles took a deep breath, attempted to force his features into a calmer expression and laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Look, you’re my friend, and that’s never going to change. Ok? But you _are_ crazy. And I say that because, if I ever lose my mind I would hope you’d tell me.”

The beginnings of a genuine smile quirked the corners of Julian’s mouth. “I will remember that.”

Miles clapped him on the shoulder. “Right. Now, however, I am much too sober for details. Much much too sober. A Cardassian, really.” he muttered with a shake of his head.

 * * *

“You didn’t say anything to him, did you?” Jadzia asked Sisko. They were relaxing in his quarters sharing a drink while the Commander unburdened himself.

“What choice did I have?” Benjamin asked. “You also don’t seem at all surprised about this thing with Garak.”

Jadzia smiled. “Because it’s not in the least bit surprising. All you have to do is watch them interact for a little while, and they’ve been friends a long time. But then, I’ve had multiple lifetimes to perfect my powers of observation.” She teased lightly. “I hope you didn’t come down too hard on him.”

“Dax, this is serious.” He protested in exasperation.

The Trill set down her glass and gave him a look. “Is it really? What business is it of ours who Julian is seeing? Since there have been no complaints, I fail to see how this matters.”

Sisko took a moment to compose himself. “I want to understand, and in some ways I do. For whatever reason, he clearly cares very much for Garak, and I’m sure it seems unfair that he should be criticized for it when his job performance is exemplary and no harm has been done.” He turned to fully face Jadzia, his expression serious. “But even if I don’t take issue with it, someone else could. Our peace with Cardassia is tentative at best, and his past is a checkered one. I don’t want to see Julian’s career threatened, because someone over my head sees the same potential problems I do.”

“Is that even likely to happen?” She asked somewhat doubtfully.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, old man. Out here we’ve been able to run things our own way, and it’s worked. But I can’t predict the future.”

“Still, it’s Julian’s choice. He’s a grown man, not a child. He has to decide what’s important to him. Besides, this is something that might never become a problem. As you said, we can’t predict the future.”

Benjamin nodded. “I know. That’s why I’m not going to do anything about this…yet. As long as their relationship does not affect Julian’s job or this station, then I don’t have the right to put a stop to it. But I did have to let him know how things stand.”

“Fair enough.” she replied.

 * * *

When Garak heard a knock at his door, he naturally assumed that it must be Julian. Who else would seek out his company at that hour? He pulled on a soft warm robe and opened the door only to find Kira on the other side.

“Major Kira, I must say I’m surprised to see you here at this time of night. What can I do for you?”

She pulled a rather wobbly looking Julian into the doorway. “I believe this belongs to you.” She said, the look on her face suggesting she’d much rather be anywhere else at the moment.

“Hi, Elim.” Julian gave him a cheerful if rather slurred greeting.

Garak reached out and looped an arm around the Human’s waist before he could wobble into something. “Oh dear, Quark didn’t give you anything strange to drink again, did he?” Julian cuddled up against him, his arms round his shoulders and his face pressed against his neck.

“Not this time. Julian did this all on his own.” Kira supplied.

“Had a vera’ bad day.” The young man mumbled into his neck. He let out a contented little sigh at being pressed up against the Cardassian’s sturdy frame.

Kira’s gaze shifted up, down and to the side – anywhere but on them. Finally she looked Garak sternly in the eye. “This wasn’t my idea. He wanted to come here. If you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to hurt him I will kill you myself.”

Garak smiled, amused by the show of bravado. “And I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Major. Julian clearly has very good friends.”

Kira just snorted, turned and left. Garak turned his full attention to the Human plastered against him. He ran a hand through Julian’s short hair and gave his slender waist a squeeze. “Now let’s go to bed, shall we.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admittedly took perverse joy in horrifying Miles and Kira.


End file.
